Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and Two BatWings: The Bakuras' Deal
by Aquailita
Summary: For over a year, Ryou and Bakura have had an arrangement. Bakura wouldn't be so murderous and would treat Ryou a LITTLE bit better than usual. But in return, once a week. Ryou has to pay a price for this truce. A price that often has a currency of drops of blood. Bonus content from my fanfic: "Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and Two BatWings". Rated for violence and gore.


Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and Two BatWings bonus chapter: The Bakuras' Deal

Summary: For over a year, Ryou and Bakura have had an arrangement. Bakura wouldn't be so murderous and would treat Ryou a LITTLE bit better than usual. But in return, once a week. Ryou has to pay a price for this truce. A price that often has a currency of drops of blood. Bonus content from Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and Two BatWings.

Rating: M (for gore) _WARNING! TORTURE, BLOOD, AND KNIVES AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

Genre: Angst? Horror? Tragedy? IDK, something like that?

Characters: Ryou Bakura & Yami Bakura

* * *

**HELLO THERE!**

**This is a bonus scene based on "Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and TwoBatwings", about one of Ryou's weekly torture sessions. Chronologically, this takes place exactly one week after 1st day _in_ the fanfic. Also, this takes place...in September.**

**It has been in the making for a while now, but I'm posting it now as a revenge Christmas present for randomgirl40. On the Facebook page we co-admin, she posted deathshipping fanart, which she KNOWS I don't like! (Fanart of death, I mean, not the pairing itself. I'm okay with the pairing; just not fanart of it.) So this is my revenge! This is her fake Christmas present!  
The reason why it's 2 days early is because another admin suggested we do it early. IDK why but whatever.  
****BUT I HAVE A REAL PRESENT FOR HER AND IT'S ALSO A FANFIC! She'll just have to wait until tomorrow for it! ;) Trust me, it'll DEFINITELY make up for whatever mental scarring I cause her!**

**Anyway, proceed with caution. This is about to get bloody... LITERALLY.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, __the fanfiction site, Bakura's __hair, the British language, or any of the character/__trademarks in those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"You ready?"

He gulped nervously, but nodded.

"You know...after everything that happened in the past week, I actually feel bad about doing this to you."

"..." He looked down at the floor.

"Especially since school is tomorrow."

He glanced to the left and the right out of the corner of his eyes, at the two glowing light blue hands on either shoulder. Then he looked straight forward at the door far in front of him.

Theoretically speaking, he could break free and make a run for it, escape their hallway before he was caught. It would be difficult, especially since two of the Souls in the room had transformed into a human shape and each had a grip on one of his wrists and shoulders.

But it _was_ doable.

But Ryou wasn't going to try that. He was scared and didn't want to do it, but he had made a promise and a deal with Bakura. He was too honest of a person to break his promise and end the deal. He was too nice and selfless to save himself from torture every week and let Bakura turn on the rest of the world. So he was going to let it happen.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible.

"It's fine," Ryou said in a small voice. "Let's just get this over with."

"You sure?" Bakura asked.

Ryou's eyes snapped open and widened. "Wait... Are you saying that for once I have a choice?!" Well this was new!

"No," Bakura replied. Ryou's heart sank, instantly shattering his newly-risen high hopes. "I was only asking. As I suspected, you're too nice and honest to choose otherwise. We're still doing this."

"Well bloody hell don't mess with me like that!" Ryou cried, closing his eyes again and bowing his head.

"That was part of it."

"..."

Ryou heard Bakura take a step closer.

The two Souls removed their hands from on top of Ryou's shoulders, rolled up his sleeves, moved their hands to under his arms, and held on tightly.

The moment their grips were secure, Ryou felt the small tip of a sharp object lightly poking the exposed skin of his right shoulder. Ryou tensed up, but his lip, and gathered his nerves.

The object's sharp, cool, metallic edge rested against his skin.

Ryou shivered. His legs locked up.

Ryou closed his eyes.

It began without a single word of warning.

A moment later, Ryou felt Bakura apply downward pressure to the object in his hand, causing it to dig into the skin of his shoulder.

Ryou gasped and let out a small and quiet groan.

Ryou felt the sharp metallic blade glide smoothly and slowly down his arm, tearing through the flesh of his arm as it traveled down. A searing pain followed the knife's path down his arm.

Ryou bit his lip harder and trapped a pained moan in his throat. But there was nothing he could do to stop tears from welling up in his eyes, or prevent them from running down his face when the knife reached his elbow.

Ryou's left arm was trembling. His right arm was still, tense of its own accord and not just because the Soul on that side was holding it straight and securely.

The knife circled around Ryou's elbow, traveled to the other of his arm, and continued its agonizingly slow and seemingly endless journey down his arm.

By the time it had reached Ryou's wrist, the cold, sharp, searing, agonizing pain in his arm was so great, he couldn't hold it back anymore and that pained moan escaped his lips.

Ryou knew that only a few seconds had passed, but it had felt like several minutes to him.

Ryou finally felt the deadly blade lose contact with his skin. Only then did Ryou register the feeling of something warm and wet and slick running down his arm. He opened his eyes for only an instant and looked down. To his right, he saw several bright red drops on the floor underneath his arm.

Ryou's eyes immediately snapped shut again and he let out a chocked sob.

But it wasn't over.

Though there was nothing cutting it anymore, Ryou's right arm still felt the pain.

Then all of a sudden, that feeling started up in Ryou's left arm, starting from his shoulder.

Ryou couldn't hold back a quiet whimper of pain and despair. His legs and were locked and his fists were clenched and his back was straight. But his hands and his lips and his heart were trembling.

This time, Ryou didn't register the movement of the knife down his left arm. Instead, all he registered was the path of the pain that followed it, from his shoulder to his wrist.

The tears in his eyes flowed faster, and ran down his face and dripped onto the floor, at the same pace as the blood was dripping from his arms.

The second arm hurt more than the first one, although the processes and results were exactly the same. The same speed, the same path, the same pressure, the same cuts, the same blood flow, the same damage. But to Ryou, it felt worse, because the pain from the first arm had not yet subsided, so the pain from the second arm only added to it.

But at long last, new pain eventually stopped being added, giving Ryou the time he needed to deal with the pain already tormenting his arms.

But apparently it still wasn't over.

Only a few seconds after Ryou felt the knife leave his wrist, he felt Bakura's body press up against his from behind, and Bakura's right arm wrap around him.

Bakura—knife in hand, stained red from Ryou's blood—reached for Ryou's left arm.

Before Ryou had a chance to react, he felt an X being drawn on his upper arm, right where he had been stabbed at that time...

An image suddenly flashed before his eyes. Him. Standing in an alleyway. Facing a stranger. Knife in his hand. Pain in his arm. A ghostly arm wrapped around him, in a deadly but warm embrace. A ghostly hand on top of his. Blood running down his arm. Feeling lightheaded. Vision growing darker. Passing out. Waking up in a dark shadowy place. Facing his friend. Wind blowing. Pain in his arm. Confusion. Then darkness again.

Ryou started crying hysterically. He fell to his knees, without even realizing that the two Souls on either side of him had released him, or that Bakura had released him, or that the knife had stopped cutting him. He still felt all three—as well as the pain itself—as he knelt there on the floor, clutching his upper left arm, just like he had back then. His body shuddered. His eyes were still wide open as the images cycled again, each one flashing for only a second—but lasting a minute to him.

Ryou could just barely hear—over the loud ringing in his ears—and just barely focus on—over the demanding pain in his arm—Bakura say something.

"Leave him. He will be fine. We are done here. You may go now."

Ryou looked up and could just barely see—over the bright flashing of his memories—the two Souls revert back to their original spherical form. Then, they were gone.

Ryou looked down at the floor again, still crying and still shivering and still in pain and still...

Bakura's feet walked into his line of sight. Ryou looked up at his dark's towering figure.

His entire body was tense and stable. His arms were folded. His face was cold and hard. There was practically no emotion in it. But was there emotion hidden _in_ it? Ryou couldn't tell. He was in too much pain to make the effort to find it.

"We're done," Bakura said. "I'm leaving you now. Come out when you're ready."

Ryou nodded, then looked down again.

Bakura's feet walked out of sight.

Ryou suddenly fell forward. His hands caught him and his arms kept distance between his upper body and the cold hard floor. He was now on his hands and knees.

In the distance, Ryou heard the sound of a door opening. Then, ten seconds later, it closed gently.

Ryou's arms trembled. His legs trembled as well. His body was still shuddering violently. Especially his arms. His arms...covered in his own blood. The floor in front of him was being stained, just like the floor by his feet already was.

The images had stopped flashing. The flashbacks had ceased by then. He still registered the pain in his arms, but now it was more of a paralyzing and numbing pain than an agonizing one. Of course, it still hurt.

Ryou's arms, worn out from the pain and blood loss, collapsed out from underneath him. They no longer had the strength to hold him up. He collapsed flat on the floor, his hands near his head, his head turned to the left. His shoulder was in his line of sight of his upper arm. He gazed sadly upon the lines of blood that went across his forearm, and watched as new lines formed as blood continued to flow from the cuts.

Then...of all things...he smiled faintly.

Ryou rolled over to the right so he was on his back. He still looked to his left, at his arm. But now, with his shoulder not blocking his line of sight so much, he could just barely see the small X on his upper arm.

And oddly...his smile grew.

_I guess I survived this round_, he thought, an odd combination of a weak laugh and a chocked sob escaping his lips.

His eyelids slowly drooped closed.

His body gradually stopped trembling.

The blood continued to flow, but not quite as much.

Ryou blacked out from the blood loss.

* * *

**How was that? Did'ya suspect I was capable of this kind of writing? I bet you didn't!**

**This is also going on deviantART.**

**See you in the next chapter of Two Brits, Two Hikaris, and Two Batwings~!**

******BYEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
